Malaria transmission and mortality rates remain unchanged in endemic countries lacking adequate health care and malaria control despite the use of preventive measures and treatments againq malaria. A major obstacle to effective malaria control is the lack of affordable and accurate malaria diagnostics and treatment, which has led to misuse and abuse of anti-malarial drugs and the development of drug resistant parasites.
Microscopic examination of blood smears, the conventional method for Plasmodium detection, is currently being augmented with antigen- and PCR-based rapid diagnostic tests (RDTs) for blood. However, inaccurate microscopic evaluation of blood smears has resulted in misdiagnoses and misclassification of malaria severity. Blood taboos and increased risk of accidental infections due to needle pricks continue to impact malaria diagnosis negatively. In nonspecialized laboratories microscopic evaluation of blood smears is slow and may lead to delayed diagnoses and treatment, which contributes to high mortality rates.
Rapid diagnostic tests (RDTs) or “dipstick” tests are currently being used to detect antigens of Plasmodium species in blood or plasma to supplement microscopic evaluation of blood smears to manage tropical febrile disease. The benefits of this approach include rapid turnaround time and ease of use, which allows inexperienced laboratory or clinical staff to make on-the-spot diagnoses in the absence of visible parasites. However, issues associated with cultural objections to the collection of blood in communities with blood taboos and increased risk of needle injuries and disease transmission must be addressed.
In some patients P. falciparum infection can lead to a diffuse encephalopathy known as cerebral malaria (CM). CM is a serious complication of P. falciparum malaria with a wide range of associated neuropathological features. Despite treatment, mortality caused by CM can be as high as 30%, while 10% of survivors of the disease can experience short- and/or long-term neurological complications and cognitive dysfunction. Identification of reliable early predictors of CM severity will enable clinicians to adjust this risk with appropriate management of CM.